Lydia Potter
by BlueRose14101
Summary: This is the untold story of Harry Potter's older sister Lydia. Lydia sacrifices everything for her little brother, who she only knows from afar.


The Goblet of Fire had started going haywire and the blue fire turned red again as it had before when it had picked the willing victims of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Only this time the victim wouldn't be as willing as the others before. As Albus Dumbledore grab the parchment floating through the air, in the back of the great hall, near the doors, a boy of 17 was whispering reassuring words in the ear of a 17 year old girl. "Lydia Potter!" announced the strong voice of Albus Dumbledore.

The other students and teachers began to whisper and look around for the mysterious Lydia. The boy squeezed the girl's hand one more time as she started walking towards Hogwarts headmaster with her head held high. The people in the great hall looked at the black haired girl as she was walking towards the front. They cocked their heads and looked at her with suspicious eyes. Others voiced their thoughts, some louder than others. As Lydia walked past a boy with black hair, glasses, a scar and strikingly similar eyes she let one tear fall. The boy watched the tear hit the ground with curiosity. When he looked up the girl, whom he just found out shared his surname, had reached Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster handed her the paper with her death wish on it. "Why?" was all the old wizard said.

The girl's green eyes, the eyes that once belonged to Lily Potter, looked up at the man who had kept her secret for so long and said in a determined voice "It was either him or me."

Lydia blinked as the flash of the camera blinded her. She wasn't listening as Rita Skeeter went on about how everybody wants to know about them. "Girls first." squealed Rita as she grabbed Lydia's arm. Lydia was then lead into a broom closet. Rita sat down as her pen and notepad readied themselves.

"So, Lydia is it. How did a girl of 14 find herself in this sort of position?" said Rita excitedly.

"17." began Lydia but she was cut off by Rita.

"By any chance dear would you be related to a Harry Potter?" Rita then smiled which made her already creepy face more creepy. "Well of course you're not, how silly of me. Anyways how does it feel to have cheated to get into the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Lydia gave the women a sharp look and replied "Miss Skeeter do you really think I would enter this tournament for myself. It's a death wish and I have meant death far too many times already." With those parting words Lydia excused herself.

"I'm scared Oliver." whispered Lydia in the dark haired boy's ear as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Oliver whispered back. He then kissed her head and held her tighter. Nearby Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger watched the couple.

"Why do you think she's so sad?" asked Harry as he studied the curly haired girl.

"I don't see why she would be. Bloody hell she's in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" cried Ron as he looked at Lydia.

"My question is why does she look a lot like Harry, and not only that but she shares the same last name." stated Hermione as she glanced at her friends. She then glanced at her watch. "We should get to class soon or we will be late." They walked off but not without looking back at the tree. When they did the couple was gone.

Lydia looked around at the other contestants. Fleur was talking to her little sister. Krum was walking back and forth hitting his hands together. Cedric was looking at a picture that looked like it had been folded hundreds of times. "Lydia." said Oliver as he walked through the curtain separating the champions from the outside world.

"Oliver." said a surprised Lydia. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver looked at the love of his life with a smile gracing his lips. "I came to wish you good luck."

"Why thank you kind sir." replied the Gryffindor. "Whatever shall I repay you with?"

"Hmm. How about a kiss from thy fair lady." Oliver said with a smirk.

"I believe that's doable." said Lydia as she kissed him. The kiss told her all that was not said between them. All the things they wanted to say, but wouldn't as something to look forward to. He was also reassured that she would do everything in her power to come back to him. Then there was a flash.

"Ahh, young love. Isn't it just sweet." said the annoying voice of Rita Skeeter. Oliver and Lydia separated as fast as they could both glaring at the women.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Krum in his harsh voice "This tent is for the champions and their friends and family only."

"Well, umm." said the surprised Rita. Rita was saved from having to come up with an excuse when the headmasters and The Minister of Magic walked into the room. Everybody who wasn't a champion left with the words of luck leaving their lips.

"Now gather round in a circle." said the Minister. "Reach your hand in the bag and choose." He went to Fleur first; Krum was next, then Cedric and finally Lydia. She pulled out the Ukrainian Long Horn. Dumbledore said some words then the canon fired. The first challenged had started. All the others went first and won. Then it was Lydia's turn. She walked out into the rocky arena and looked around. She briefly saw the golden egg sitting there unguarded. She could care less about the egg she was looking for the animal, the beautiful animal that given the chance would kill her in a heartbeat. A few seconds later she saw him in all his deadly beauty. Unlike the others she bowed to the dragon and held out her hand. An offering of kindness. The dragon stared at her with its gleaming eyes. Then surprising the audience. It bowed back then laid its head down. She walked up to the dragon and laid her hand on his head. She then took her wand and pointed it at the chain on the dragon's foot and the chain broke.

"You're free." Lydia said as she backed away. The dragon spread its glorious wings and let out a roar is it soared through the air, free. Lydia looked at the shocked faces of the people looking for Oliver. When she saw him she saw the look of pride on his face with a huge smile. Lydia walked over to the egg, picked it up and left the arena without a scratch.

"Miss Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall "You and Mister Marquette need to hurry."

"Hurry for what Professor?" inquired a confused Oliver.

"Why, the 3, well in this case 4, champions always dance first. It's tradition. Surely I told you that. Well, anyways it's now too late to do anything about it. Now hurry, hurry." said the Professor who then left to gather the others. The champions lined up with their dates. The girls in beautiful dresses and the boys in handsome suits. All eyes were turned as the 8 of them entered the great hall that was decorated especially for the ball. Most eyes though were on the last couple. The handsome man with the pretty blue eyes and the women in a black dress. They held their heads high and when the music started they danced beautifully. A sort of ballet. In tune with each other. It was there on the dance floor that most people saw the real Lydia for the first time. Instead of the strong, mysterious independent girl they saw everyday walking the halls. The woman who took down a dragon by bowing to it and in her place they saw the little, scared girl who just needed to be held why she tried to survive. Lydia and Oliver were the last students to leave the ball that night. Some silly belief that if they stayed, time would stop. Lydia knew Harry was going to approach her that night and start asking questions she was not ready to answer had Oliver not been with her the whole night.

_Come seek us were are voices sound _

_We cannot sing above the ground _

_Now all you have to do _

_Is recover what we took_.

Bang! The second challenge had finally started. The other champions dove into the water while Lydia looked around. She walked through the crowed to the other side of the floating stands everybody was on. She looked at the water and then dove straight down on that side. She used an air bubble spell so she could breathe then followed the mermaid's voices. When she saw the mermaids they were guarding 4 people. Fleur's little sister, Cedric's girlfriend, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. She knew the mermaids would only let her take one person so she waited. Cedric came first, then Krum. Lydia looked at her watch and saw time was running out, yet Fleur had not shown up. The mermaids had left when Krum showed up in shark form so she destroyed Fleur's little sister's chain along with Harry's and started dragging them towards the surface. Halfway up she was attacked by little octopus things. She sent Harry and the girl on their way while she tried to defend herself. She shot a spell that stunned them then with her last will power propelled herself to the surface and onto the platform. Oliver was there in a second wrapping her up in blankets when Fleur came up and thanked Lydia for saving her sister. Lydia was awarded second for having saved Fleur's sister.

"Why me?" came the question from Harry Potter.

"Excuse me." Said Lydia "What do you mean?"

"Why was I taken? I mean, I get the others, but I don't even know you? Why wasn't it your boyfriend or something?" by now Harry had gotten louder almost shouting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Because, you're my little brother Harry, it's my job to protect you." said a defeated Lydia "It always has been. I've always been there even if you didn't know it. And apparently the mermaids knew it."

"What. You're my sister?" shocked Harry continued "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Harry was getting angry now.

"I didn't tell you in case something like this ever came up." was Lydia's sullen reply.

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry if people had known about me they would have tried to kill me too." Lydia tried to explain.

"So it was for your own safety. What about." began Harry but was cut off by Oliver who had just walked into the room.

"She did it for you Harry. If people had known she wouldn't have been able to take your place in the tournament. People want you dead and Lydia's not going to let that happen lying down." by then Lydia was in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused and surprised.

"Yes what do you mean by take his place in the tournament." This came from Hermione who was sitting next to Ron.

"Harry it was your name in the cup. I just made it so if your name came out mine would take your place." Lydia said staring into Harry's eyes "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"So you took my place in a very dangerous tournament." said a bewildered Harry. Harry then went up to Lydia and gave her a hug. "Thank you." Lydia just smiled in reply.

Lydia looked at the crowd in the stands as she held on to Oliver's hand.

"Hey you'll be fine." Oliver tried to reassure her. Lydia was having a very difficult time believing that. Since Lydia came in second last time she would be going in first with Cedric. Lydia looked back at the stands and caught her little brother's eyes. She then turned to Oliver he kissed her with everything he had. Time seemed to stop in that moment for them. It was just Oliver and Lydia his hands tangled in her hair and hers on his waist. It ended all too soon and with that goodbye she went to face the labyrinth of a maze.

Fleur was out and Krum was bewitched by the time she and Cedric met up. Unfortunally it was also when she found the cup. They both started running towards it when the vines attacked. Cedric went down about the quarter of the way there, screaming for help from Lydia. On impulse Lydia went back and helped him. They reached the cup and he told her to take it. She then told them they would take it together on the count of three.

It was dark, dingy and a graveyard. Lydia knew exactly which one too.

"Cedric go and hide quickly don't come out for anything. Got it. When I get you or everybody's gone grab the cup and go." Lydia told him in a hurry while shoving him behind a stone. She then heard voices and turned around. In the light stood Peter Petegrew with a bundle of something in his arms. He then hit her with an unforgivable curse and trapped her on Tom Riddle's father's grave.

"Lydia Potter." came the rat's weasely voice. "What a surprise!"

"Shut up and do it!" came a voice from the bundle. Peter then threw whatever was in the bundle into a pot. He walked over to Lydia then and cut her arm up to match the death eater's tattoo. Lydia's scream was silenced on her lips. Peter then cut of his hand and threw the bloody knife into the water with the hand and said a spell. The pot was then surrounded in bright light and when the light was gone in the pots place was Lord Voldemort. Lydia was still in shock as Voldemort talked to his death eaters. Then he came to her.

"Lydia, Lydia, I thought for sure it would be your brother here tonight instead of you. What happened?" the Dark Lord said in his serpent-y way. Lydia just spit on him. Voldemort hissed then let Lydia fall to the ground. "Get up!" said the man "Surely Dumbledore taught you how to duel? Mm. I said stand up and grab your wand I want to see the life drain from your eyes as I kill you." Voldemort then made Lydia stand up and bow. He threw the first spell when Lydia hid behind a rock. She saw Cedric look at her behind his hiding place. She placed her finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet. "Face me you coward!" shouted Voldemort. Lydia then got up and shot a spell the same time he did. There was a struggle for a while. Then a white light started to come from the energy in the middle. An old man, and her parents appeared.

"Darling there's not much time." said James Potter.

"We can only distract him for a few seconds, enough for you to escape." this came from Lily Potter. "We are so proud of you and your brother."

"Your taking good care of him right?" asked James.

"Of course dad." came the reply from the girl.

"You're ready darling let go." came Lily's ghostly voice. Lydia let go of the connection and ran towards Cedric who help the cup out to her. Voldemort shot one last spell before they were gone. In a flash they were back at the stadium with people cheering. Cedric just looked at the green dead eyes staring back at him. He cried. As people were walking up they noticed him crying and her unmoving body. Oliver was already pushing through the crowd. They didn't stop him as he reached her body. It had become quiet by then. There was an anguished cry as the boy fell to his knees and held her body in his arms. People began to cry. Harry joined the boy while Cedric looked on. He was brought out of his spell by a broken voice.

"What happened?" Cedric looked at the broken man who asked the question. The man who deserved on answer as to why he was holding her dead body, instead of kissing the live one.

"Voldemort. She saved me. She jumped in front of me." came the Cedric's reply "He then looked at the people around him and said in a stronger voice "He's back."

*Fin*


End file.
